Chocolove
by Hoshizora-chan XV
Summary: “Huh… kau seperti tak mengenal diriku saja, aku tak bisa memasak, ingat? Kuharap kau tidak amnesia dengan kenyataan yang satu itu. Lagipula jika dia ingin coklat, dia bisa membuat coklat yang lebih enak dari toko manapun,” aku mendengus pelan. RnR please.


_Ha-hai… XD_

_Senangnya bisa kembali ke FFn, setelah setahun lebih bersemedi, membaca puluhan buku, berkelana mencari seseorang yang mau jadi beta reader. –lebay–_

_Dan akhirnya!!! Keluarlah fic perdanaku dengan akun ini. Dengan genre penuh tantangan, romance. Karena kuakui, aku bukan orang yang romantis. –guling-guling__ di kasur__– Woke!! Tak perlu banyak bicara, Enjoy reading! ^^_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chocolove © Hoshizora-chan XV**

**Kitchen Princess © Natsumi Ando & Miyuki Kobayashi**

**Beta reader****: Kimi-chan**

**Rated : T**

**Genre: Romance**

**

* * *

  
**

Terlihat beberapa anak berlari-lari kecil menuju sebuah pondok di halaman belakang sekolah. Pondok itu tidak terlalu besar, tetapi tidak juga bisa disebut kecil. Siapapun yang melihat pondok itu pasti tahu kalau bangunan itu sudah berdiri puluhan tahun. Tetapi pondok itu tetap kokoh dan terawat. Memancarkan nuansa hangat dan nyaman bagi pengunjung-pengunjungnya.

"Tak ada yang lebih hangat dari pada kantin Fujita," timpal salah seorang pengunjung yang baru masuk.

Kantin Fujita tampak begitu lengang hari ini, hanya ada beberapa murid SMU yang tengah makan siang atau hanya berbicang-bincang sambil menikmati segelas coklat hangat dan memandang lautan putih di balik jendela.

Di luar salju tebal menutupi setiap benda yang bisa dijangkaunya bagaikan selimut putih raksasa yang membungkus bumi. Butiran kristal putih berjatuhan dengan lembut dan mempesona. Langit tampak suram dengan awan-awan kelabu hanya cahaya matahari samar-samar mengintip dari sela-sela awan. Udara sedingin es berhembus kesana-kemari.

"Brrrr… di luar dingin sekali. Hampir saja aku terpeleset jalanan beku itu," ucapku sambil menutup pintu masuk. "Sepi juga hari ini, Najika."

"Ya begitulah. Banyak siswa yang memilih tidak menembus salju dingin di luar sana," kata Najika sambil membereskan beberapa loyang kecil dan tersenyum padaku.

_Sepertinya Najika sedang membuat sesuatu,_ pikirku.

"Kau sedang membuat apa?" tanyaku penasaran. Aku berjalan melewati beberapa meja.

"Eiiiitss! Gantungkan dulu mantelmu, Akane. Lihat, mantelmu basah kuyup begitu. Kau bisa mebuat pengunjung selanjutnya terjatuh."

Dengan segera kugantungkan mantelku dan bergegas ke dapur mengikuti Najika yang dari tadi tersenyum riang.

"Kau sedang buat apa sih? Resep baru?" tanyaku lagi. Kutopangkan daguku dengan sebelah tangan sembari memperhatikan Najika yang sibuk.

"Aku sedang membuat coklat untuk Daichi besok." Oh tentu saja, gadis mana sih yang mau melewatkan momen romantis seperti valentine tanpa membuat coklat istimewa untuk orang yang disukainya? Jawabannya ya, tidak ada.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Akane? Kau mau memberi coklat untuk Mizuno?"

"Ssttt… Jangan keras-keras," bisikku sambil memberinya isyarat untuk memelankan suara. Kusapukan pandanganku keliling ruangan untuk memastikan tak ada yang mencuri dengar.

"Upss… maaf," ujarnya dengan nada menyesal.

"Permintaan maaf diterima," jawabku sambil tersenyum simpul. Aku dan Seiya memang telah pacaran sejak Blackday tahun lalu, namun hanya beberapa teman terdekat kami saja yang mengetahui.

"Terima kasih," balasnya sambil tersenyum. "Lalu bagaimana?"

"Huh… kau seperti tak mengenal diriku saja, aku tak bisa memasak, ingat? Kuharap kau tidak amnesia dengan kenyataan yang satu itu. Lagipula jika dia ingin coklat, dia bisa membuat coklat yang lebih enak dari toko manapun," aku mendengus pelan. Kusibukan diriku dengan memainkan cangkir berisi coklat panas yang tinggal setengahnya di tanganku.

"Bukan begitu, _valentine_ bukanlah ajang untuk membuat coklat paling enak. _Valentine_ adalah waktu untuk mengungkapkan perasaan kita kepada orang-orang yang kita sayangi. Seseorang akan merasa bahagia karena ia tahu ada yang menyayanginya," ujarnya panjang lebar tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari mangkuk berisi adonan coklat yang dibuatnya.

"Yeah.. aku tau." Kuangkat cangkirku dan menyeruput isinya hingga tandas. "Wah… Jam makan siang hampir berakhir," ujarku sambil melirik jam sakuku. "Aku kembali ke kelas duluan ya."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, ya."

Kupakai mantelku dan kembali berjalan keluar kantin Fujita setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan beberapa pengunjung yang kukenal. Udara dingin kembali menyambutku begitu aku keluar. Kurapatkan mantel yang kukenakan lalu berjalan tersaruk-saruk melintasi tumpukan salju yang kian menebal.

* * *

_14 February…_

Suasana _valentine_ begitu terasa di Seika Gakuen. Sebagian besar anak perempuan membawa bungkusan coklat untuk diberikan pada seseorang yang istimewa. Hiasan bertema _valentine_ memenuhi setiap sudut sekolah, tak terkecuali kantin Fujita yang kini tambak lebih indah dengan hiasan hati merah muda dan mawar merah di setiap meja.

Disinilah aku, meminta Najika mengajariku membuat coklat untuk Seiya. Sebenarnya aku tak berniat memberi coklat pada Seiya, namun kejadian tadi membuatku berubah pikiran.

_Bunyi bel menggema hingga seluruh pelosok sekolah dapat mendengarnya, menandakan jam pelajaran telah berakhir dan waktunya bagi para siswa untuk mengisi perut setelah berbagai mata pelajaran yang menguras pikiran di siang yang dingin ini. _

_"Baiklah anak-anak, minggu depan kita akan mem__p__elajari soal bab ini," ujar salah seorang guru aljabar pada muridnya setelah selesai mencatatkan rumus-rumus rumit di papan tulis._

_"Huuuu…" serentak seisi kelas 2A–yang penghuninya sebagian besar adalah murid-murid berbakat–mengumumkan protes, namun sepertinya sang guru tak ambil pusing dengan sikap murid-muridnya. Ia hanya tersenyum lalu membereskan buku-bukunya._

_"Selamat siang, anak-anak. Sampai jumpa minggu depan."_

_"Selamat siang."_

_Aku masih duduk di bangkuku ketika beberapa murid lain keluar kelas untuk makan siang, menyalin deretan huruf, angka, dan beberapa s__i__mbo__l__ di papan tulis ke dalam buku catatanku hingga seorang gadis dari kelas lain berdiri di ambang pintu dan bertanya kepadaku._

_"Permisi, apa Seiya Mizuno ada disini?" ucapnya lembut. Kuamati dirinya, gadis itu tak terlalu tinggi dan sepertinya kelas 2 juga. Rambut coklat sebahunya digerai membingkai wajahnya yang agak pucat. Merasa dipandang, dia menjadi salah tingkah. "Maaf, apakah Seiya Mizuno ada?" ulangnya lagi._

_"Hmm.. dia ada di bangkunya," jawabku seadanya. _

_Gadis itu tersenyum kemudian dengan segera berlari ke bangku Seiya diikuti segerombol gadis yang–baru kusadari–membawa berbagai coklat di tangan._

_"Tak kusangka _fans_ Seiya banyak juga ya. Kau jangan sampai kalah, Akane," kata suara dibelakangnya. Kutolehkan kepalaku dan melihat Daichi menatapku sambil melirik bangku Seiya yang penuh sesak._

_"Tenang saja, aku takkan kalah dari kumpulan gadis-gadis kurang kerjaan seperti mereka," ia tertawa pelan lalu kembali menekuni catatannya._

_"Mizuno, kumohon terimalah coklat buatanku," seseorang dari mereka menyodorkan coklatnya pada Seiya, disusul gadis-gadis lainnya yang berebut memberikan coklatnya lebih dulu._

_"Terimalah coklatku."_

_"Aku membuatnya sendiri lho."_

_"Cobalah, kau pasti suka."_

Huh!_ Kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan _fangirls_ itu membuatku sebal. Kututup catatanku dengan keras, kubereskan barang-barangku ke dalam tas lalu menghambur keluar kelas tanpa mempedulikan Daichi yang berteriak memanggil__ku__._

"Maaf Akane, aku tak bisa membantumu sekarang. Hari ini pelanggannya sangat banyak. Dimana sih Pak Fujita saat ini?" omel Najika. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Akane. Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah?" ujarnya lagi sembari memasak menu hari ini.

"Najika, kau lupa janji kita? Sepulang sekolah kita ada kencan," kata Daichi sambil menyerahkan daftar pesanan kepada Najika.

"Eh, iya.. Tapi bisa kan diundur sebentar untuk membantu Akane."

"Eh? Ti-tidak perlu sampai begitu. Aku tidak mau merusak _valentine-_mu." Ya, cukup _valentine-_ku saja yang hancur..

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Najika dengan wajah gusar.

"Tak perlu khawatir. Mungkin aku bisa memcoba resep-resep di majalah," ujarku sambil tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

"Tunggu, Akane!" sergah Najika. "Aku punya resep yang cocok untuk valentine dan mudah dibuat." Ia merogoh kantung di celemeknya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dan memberikan salah satunya padaku.

_"Chocolate macaron?"_ tanyaku memastikan nama masakan yang akan kubuat.

"Iya, sebenarnya resep itu untuk menu hari ini."

"Terima kasih Najika, kau sudah banyak membantuku. Kuharap harimu menyenangkan." Kupeluk Najika sekilas lalu melesat keluar. "Sampai jumpa!"

* * *

"Setelah adonan dibentuk bulat-bulat dan dilapisi, letakkan di atas panggangan. Bakar dengan panas 180 derajat selama 15 menit," kubaca langkah terakhir dari resep pemberian Najika. Dengan segera kupraktekkan persis seperti yang tertulis.

"Nah, tinggal menunggu matang," ucapku puas sambil tersenyum lebar. Kuberjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka dan membersihkan diri. Kutatap pantulan diriku di cermin.

Benar-benar kacau, batinku. Ya, sangat kacau. Bajuku kotor oleh tepung dan wajahku belepotan adonen, bahkan ada adonan yang melekat di rambutku. Kubersihkan adonan yang mengotori rambutku sambil mengutuk diriku sendiri karena tidak mengikat rambutku sebelum memasak.

Samar-samar aku mencium bau gosong. Bau ini…

"ASTAGA!!" Aku melesat ke dapur, menyelamatkan kue-kueku.

"Oh tidak…" ucapku lesu. Aku terduduk di lantai. Mengasihani diriku atas kue gosong di tanganku.

Sebuah lengan melewati bahuku mengambil salah satu kue di tanganku.

"Tidak terlalu buruk untuk pemula." Aku tersentak menyadari pemilik tangan misterius tadi dan yang lebih membuatku terkejut adalah kata-kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"S-Seiya, kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

"Kudengar dari Pak Fujita kau menghancurkan dapurnya." Kuamati dapur kantin Fujita yang sedari tadi kugunakan kini tampak mengerikan. Adonan kue dan bahan-bahan berceceran di meja dan lantai hingga mengotori dinding keramik dapur. Ditambah mangkuk kotor dan alat-alat yang berserakan.

"Tidak sampai hancur kok," belaku.

Ia tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak mau memberikan coklatmu padaku?" Aku menatap kue gosong di tanganku, menimbang-nimbang. "Tidak."

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, salah satu alisnya terangkat.

"Aku tak mau dituduh meracuni anak orang."

Ia tertawa lebih keras. "Memang rasanya cukup mengerikan–oh, jangan menatapku seperti itu, ini kenyataan–tapi tak seburuk itu kok."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, berlagak kesal. "Kau berniat memujiku atau menghinaku, hah?"

"Haha… kau lucu sekali Akane!" ucapnya sambil tertawa. Lalu ia menghentikan tawanya, raut wajahnya kelihatan kecewa. "Padahal aku ingin coklatmu yang pertama kumakan hari ini." Sontak wajahku memerah.

Berarti ia tidak memakan coklat dari fansnya, pikirku dalam hati. Kupalingkan wajahku untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang makin panas. Kurasa mukaku sudah semerah tomat.

"Tapi aku tak bisa memasak," kataku datar.

"Kalau begitu, kita masak bersama." Ia bangkit dari posisinya–yang berjongkok didepanku–lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantuku berdiri. "Tapi sebelumnya kau bereskan dapur ini dulu. Kamu tak mau pak Fujita melarangmu memakai dapurnya lagi kan,"

"Bukankah kau bilang kita akan mengerjakannya bersama."

"Aku kan bilang akan memasak bersama, bukan membereskan dapur bersama."

"Seiya!"

"Eeh… I-iya. Aku hanya bercanda kok."

Begitulah awal aku dan Seiya menghabiskan valentine dengan membuat coklat dan memakannya bersama. Hingga _valentine_ selanjutnya pun aku ingin terus seperti ini.

_~ The End ~_

**Cuap – cuap author**

Bagaimana? Aneh ya? (kimi-chan: memang –ditimpuk hoshizora–) Disini settingnya setelah Najika dan Seiya kembali dari Perancis. Oh ya, resep chocolate macaron kuambil dari Kitchen Princess volume 2. Satu lagi, fic ini dipublish di hari ultah Kimi-chan setelah memaksa author dengan buku setebal 5 cm ditangan (kimi-chan: sumpah! Dia ngibul!) Diam kau, Kimi!

Hohoho... silahkan ungkapkan pendapat anda lewat review ^^ kritik dan saran sangat anda sangat membantu author dalam membuat karya – karya berikutnya. Arigatou ^^

**Happy 11th anniversary to FFN^^**

**Hoshizora-chan XV & Kimi-chan**

**October 8th, 2009**


End file.
